They Almost Were
by Niki
Summary: Tommy and Kim have broken up because of what he did with Kat. Will they get back together or will Tommy’s betrayal keep them apart forever? No Kat Bashing! I promise, read and find out.
1. That First Day

**Chapter One**

**That First Day**

**Flashback:**

Kimberly Ann Hart, was one of the most popular girls at Angel Grove High, and it went without saying that she dated only the most popular guy, Tommy Oliver, and she hung out with only the most popular crowd of people. She'd known them all since the sand box days, and they were all close, like the brothers and sisters.

Occasionally new people drifted into this circle of friends, and a few drifted out, but then one day it all changed when a foreign exchange student came.

She was tall, blond and Australian. With looks like a supermodel, it was hard for a guy's eyes not to wander even if he did have a girl friend. And maybe that was the downfall of a certain someone, who should have known nothing good would come of crushing on the new girl.

"So this is Tonya, and last but not least Rocky," Trini introduced the new girl to the group of friends that she hung out with.

"Got it," Katherine smiled. She took each one of the students in with interest but her eyes had lingered on Tommy Oliver for one moment to long, but no one seemed to notice.

"So how long will you be here for," one guy she remembered as Billy, asked.

"Until the end of the year. Then I'll return to Australia."

"Well its really great to have you in Angel Grove," Kim smiled at the blond. The one thing she noticed about the blond was that like herself she wore a lot of pink. She admired that, not everyone could pull of wearing pink. "So were all meeting at the Juice Bar after school is over, do you wanna hang out with us?"

"I'd love to. It sounds like it'd be major fun." Kat smiled.

"Well its settled." Jason nodded as he gathered his books.

The all headed off, but Kat stood back and Tommy took notice of that. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Yeah. I really don't know where this class is." She handed him her scheduled, smiling.

_End Flashback_

Kim sat deep in thought as she realized that was when Kat must've made her first move. Pretending to be the lost little kitten, and her boyfriend forever the night in shining armor, had to help her. How could she have been so stupid? No, the question was how could she have been so trusting? She really wanted to know how she could have let it happen.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Tell me what you think of this, and sorry its short. Chaos will be updated soon.

Next Chapter: Kim walks in on something she never believed would have happened and one of her best friends comes to her aid.


	2. The Need To Explain

**They Almost Were**

**Chapter 2**

**The Need To Explain**

Kim walked down the hallway of Angel Grove High; her jeans slung low on her hips, make-up looking flawless. The redness that was in her eyes before was gone now. You couldn't even tell that she had been crying only hours before.

"Kim!" She turned to look behind her at the sound of her name. She met Tommy Oliver's eyes.

**Flashback:**

She couldn't believe that the two of them would do this to her, but yet here they were together. Her boyfriend and the new girl. In the janitor's closet. His pants down around his ankles, and her with her skirt jacked up past her hips.

The only coherent thought that came to mind was that she'd needed to get out of here. She shouldn't be seeing this. Because this was Tommy, and he would never ever do something this awful to her. He would never betray her in this way. He would never hurt her.

"Kim I can explain," Tommy said, pulling his pants up.

"No." She held up her hand. "There's no need to."

She ran off after that. Her mind raced in a million different directions. She had never believed that something like this would happen to her. This happened other people. This shit just did not happen to Kimberly. The warm air caressed her tired eyes and she sighed deeply as the tears slipped out. Finally not being able to take it any longer she broke down crying. For the next few minutes she sat alone on the park bench, until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Kim? Is that you?" It was Jason Scott. He was one of her best friends as well as Tommy's.

"Yeah." She tried to dry her face so that he wouldn't see her runny mascara that had left trails down her face as he sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"Tommy."

"What'd he do to make you cry?" Jason asked.

"Katherine, the new girl, and he, they slept together. I walked in on the both of them in the janitor's shed. I could believe it, Jason. After all the time I invested in that relationship, only for it to be destroyed in a matter of hours……………..God, I just don't know anymore." She shook her head and looked away.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Jason pulled her towards him and she leaned on his shoulder. It was just like the first grade all over again, only this time she hadn't fell off the monkey bars trying to do a flip, this time her heart had gotten broken.

**End Flashback.**

Kim waited for him to catch up, and then noticed that they were at her locker. She twisted it open and began to search for things. Mainly things that belonged to Tommy.

"Look I am so glad that you're not mad anymore. I tried to call you twenty times last night." Tommy flashed a smile.

"Who says I'm not mad?" she glanced at him, her brows furrowed into a frown.

"Oh." Tommy said as he adjusted his white Jansport backpack. "Well like I said. It tried to call you and I left messages."

"I got them." Her voice was void of emotion.

"Look Kim, you gotta know it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then you shouldn't have to explain yourself. I'll be dropping off some things by your house later. What time are you getting home from football practice, because cheerleading is only an hour today."

"Football ends at five. Why?"

"So I can avoid having another one of these conversations. Bye, Tommy."

She walked into her first period chemistry class taught by Mr. Alder, and sat down at her desk. That's when she saw Kat come in, looking as if nothing had happened. _Oh yeah bitch, I'm bustin your shit up next, she thought._


	3. We Need To Talk

Authors Note: This is in response to the attacks on this story. Some may believe that this is a piece of crap writing, and some may believe that its a good piece of fiction. Really thats exactly what this is. A piece of fiction. What I want you all to realize if it isnt already clear to some of you, is that this is an AU Fic. AU meaning Alternate Universe. I have been getting a lot of reviews saying that I am bashing Kat, well at least Im doing something with the character that seems a bit more original. And I wish everyone would take the time to do a little thinking before they assume that I hate her. If I hated her then she probable wouldnt be in my story at all. But its my fault for not clearing up this mess in the first place, and I asked for your opinion. Now without further ado here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

_We Need To Talk_

Kim sat at her desk deep in thought as the teach reviewed the homework from last night that she had only barely done. All she could think about was Tommy. How could he have betrayed her? How could he have hurt her? She knew that it was no longer just about her and Tommy, but about Katherine as well. The girl had only been here a month.

Maybe if I had made my boundaries about Tommy a lot more clear.

A work sheet was passed her way and she began to work on it hoping that it would clear her mind. She wanted to cry and then she realized that between cheerleading practice, and Tommy having football practice, they never spent anytime together.

The girl, Clara, sitting next to her tapped her on her arm. How do you do number five? she asked.

Kim shrugged and went back to trying to figure out her things. Clara once again asked a question.

So is it true?

Is what true? Kimberly asked. Clearly she knew what Clara was asking.

Did Tommy really cheat on you with the new girl? Her voice seemed to carry and everyone in the class seemed to hear. Including Katherine and her teacher. Everyone wanted to know the answer so she said the only thing she could. She told the truth. Yes. They did.

Miss Hart, something you wish to share with the class? Mr. Alder asked.

No, Kimberly pointedly said and returned to her work. The class returned to its work also and she sighed inwardly. It was all around the school now. She didnt know how shed face everyone but she felt even more sorry for Katherine, because once everyone knew something about you, it was hard to escape it.

The rest of the time flew by soundly and soon class was over. Kim turned in her assignment just as class was ending. Just like clock work, Tommy was standing by the door ready to escort her to 2nd period and she sighed inwardly. She didnt want this to be over with them. She loved him, deeply, even after what hed done.

Hey beautiful, Tommy said, reaching and taking her books. She let him, and they went to her locker.

So I was thinking, we need to talk. I know you dont want to hear anything that I have to say, but that doesnt matter. I need to explain myself to you. No matter how well you hide it, your hurting, and I did that to you. I made you hurt. After you parents split, damn it Kimberly, I wasnt thinking. And me and Katherine were spending so much time together, that I just didnt notice I was becoming more and more attracted to her. Tommy sighed leaning against some freshmens locker.

Tommy. You hurt me. And now I have to find away to forgive you. But for me to do that, were going to need some space. Be away from each other. Kim closed her locker trying not to break down in front of the audience that surrounded them even though everyone was pretending not to listen.

Your thinking about forgiving me? Tommy asked.

Yeah. She walked off not being able to take this anymore, she passed Katherine, who looked away as she passed.

Flashback.

She had just walked into the house, and she could here laughter in the living room. It was her father, and another woman. Definetly not her mothers laughter. Kimberly sighed, shed had to walk home from practice and it had been her fathers turn to pick her up last night.

Dad. You forgot me. Her book bag made a solid thump on the floor.

Both her father and the other woman looked up just as they had been about to kiss. The woman had long red hair, big hair, with a big brown eyes. Her father stood up and came over to her.

Sorry pumpkin. You shouldve called.

Didnt have the money, a thirteen year old Kimberly muttered.

End Flashback.

School had been over only an hour and the hot California heat beat down on the teenage girls as they lifted Kimberly and two other flyers into the air. All three girls jumped, twisted, and were caught. Okay girls, practice is over. Ill see you Thursday. Mrs. Munroe smiled and went to talk to another coach that was on the field.

Kimberly began to pack her things, when she noticed Kat, standing by the fence.

So you enjoy cheerleading, huh? Katherine asked through the fence, hoping to make conversation.

Yeah, I do. Kim grabbed her sports bag and lifted onto her left shoulder.

Kimberly I believe we need to talk. About Tommy.

Lets not, Katherine. I mean, you slept with him. I walked in on it. I dont want to hate you, so the best way to avoid that is to avoid each other.

Please Kimberly, I need to tell you what happened to me earlier today. Katherine pleaded. So the both of them headed over to Ernies Juice Bar.

Chapter 4: _Katherine and Kimberly discuss Tommy and come to an understanding._


	4. The Understanding

**They Almost Were**

**Chapter 4**

_The Understanding_

Tommy through the ball to Rocky just like the coach had ordered him to. It landed perfectly and securely in Rocky's hands. The coach blew his whistle and practice was over. He glanced to the fence hoping to catch a glimpse of Kimberly where she usually waited but she was no where in sight.

**What did you expect, Oliver?**

Jason stood waiting for him by the bench that held their gym bags. He had a scowl deeply planted on his face.

"So did it make you feel great?" Jason asked.

"What are you talking about," Tommy took a swig of Gatorade, a confused look on his face.

"Kimberly. Did you enjoy hurting her the way you did?"

"What's happening between me and Kim is between me and Kim. She doesn't need you to fix her problems anymore Jason, she has me for that."

Jason laughed at that. "I told you once that if you ever hurt Kimberly, you'd regret it."

"So what Jason, you gonna hurt me. Go ahead, do it. But Kimberly chose me over you. And ever since you've been mad about that. But now you see the chance to have her." Tommy shook his head. "So please do your worst."

"You're a jerk Oliver. Its just a shame that Kimberly had to wait until now to see that. I feel sorry for you. Really I do." Jason picked up his bag and began to walk away.

"So what? Are you just gonna go and play her knight in shining armor?" Tommy asked.

"No because if you would open up your eyes and see what a great girlfriend you've got, we wouldn't have had to have this conversation in the first place." Jason remarked and walk off with Zack and Rocky who stood waiting, both with pitying glances on their faces.

**Shit. I messed up. I wanted Katherine just as much as she wanted me. I didn't think about Kimberly or the fact that I love her. Oliver, you are such a fool. How do I fix this? How do I make her understand that I love her?**

Kimberly sat waiting patiently as Katherine returned with their drinks. Students were giving them strange glances but Kimberly ignored them. For some reason Katherine had felt the need to confide in her about something, and just because they weren't friends didn't mean she couldn't listen to her. She just wasn't that kind of person.

"Thanks for waiting," Katherine beamed and gave Kimberly her drink, and then she took her own seat.

"So you needed to tell me something?" Kimberly sipped the drink, the cool air of Ernie's Juice bar caressing her moist skin.

"Yeah. Look, I know that because of me you and Tommy aren't together anymore. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Katherine murmured this softly.

"I…." Kimberly was dumbstruck and she didn't know what to say.

"But that's not all. See, earlier today, after lunch, I came back to my locker." She sighed deeply. "And someone had painted in yellow the word "Slut" on it."

A lot of thoughts popped into Kimberly's head at that very moment. The only thing she could do was tell the other girl that she was sorry.

"I'm thinking of leaving Angel Grove. If I would have known that I would have caused this much trouble I never would have come." Katherine tried to smile, but it faltered.

"I want to say stay, but I can't. You made me realize that while me and Tommy were the dream couple, we are human. I don't know what I was thinking about when I started dating Tommy." Kimberly sighed.

"Probable that he'd never cheat on you," Katherine murmured. "For one thing."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Probable."

"I shouldn't have over stepped my boundaries. I knew you two were together. But I wanted him."

"One question."

"Yeah?"

She took a breath. "During the whole time you were pursuing Tommy, did he ever stop your advances."

"Yeah. All the time. He flirted with me sometimes, and then finally he just caved." Katherine looked away at the last part.

"Did he?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

"You say you wanted Tommy?" Kim asked standing and turning to leave.

"Yes." She obviously still did.

"Guess what, you can have him." She tossed over her shoulder and left.

The statement lingered in the air long after Kim was gone and even with all the stairs from the other students, she knew she and Kimberly had come to a conclusion. She could freely pursue Tommy.

**Author's Note**: _Thanks for the reviews, good or bad._

**Chapter 5: **_Katherine pursues Tommy, as Kimberly moves forward with another guy..._


End file.
